


Pushing the limits

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dominance, Kink, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dominant Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco punishes a sexually frustrated Mario</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing the limits

“Marco please”   
Marco Reus glanced over from the newspaper he was reading to look at his boyfriend who he had left with his hands tied to the bed. Marco couldn't help them smile forming on his face, despite his injury Marco had stayed with the National team as it was the only time he got to spend with his boyfriend Mario Gotze, Marco planned on fucking him tonight and he wanted him to bed pent up and frustrated when he did.  
“what's the matter sunny?” Marco bit his lip, Mario's frustrated face was priceless.  
“I'm going to burst fuck me already”   
“If you don't shut up i'll gag you”   
Mario scowled “What if Andre walks in”   
“He won't”   
“how do you know that?”  
“I persuaded him to stay away for the night”   
“How”  
“Do you want to be gagged?”

Mario sighed and stayed quite. Marco carried on reading his newspaper though he wasn't really reading he just wanted to tease Mario for a couple more minutes. Marco was quite proud of his plan he first got Mario onto the bed, sucked him off until he reached full hardness then tied his hands to the bed and left him there. Mario on the other hand wasn't pleased at all even though he had only been tied up for an hour it felt like at least 3 hours. 

Marco looked up at Mario who was flushed red and his cock looked ready to burst, Marco felt his own cock straining against his jeans and decided he'd teased Mario enough for tonight. Marco watched as a small smile appear on Mario's face as he stood up 

“Don't say a word Mario” 

Marco locked eyes with Mario as he quickly ripped off his shirt and threw it across the room, he then yanked down his jeans and boxers together and threw them to join his shirt. Marco then walked over to the bed and grabbed a small tube of lube from the draw on his way over, he placed the tube on the side of Mario's head and jumped on the bed straddling his hips. 

Marco pressed his nose against Mario's and claimed his mouth giving Mario a hot wet kiss, he used this moment to reach down for his hard leaking cock and giving it a few hard strokes as Mario closed his eyes and groaned into the kiss, Marco dropped his cock and removed his lips when he felt his hand cover in sticky pre cum. 

“someone’s egar” Marco laughed  
“Please fuck me already”   
Marco stood up on the mattress and put the palms of his hands on the headboard behind Mario's head and pressed his hard cock against his mouth. 

“What did I tell you about begging” Marco smirked as he pushed his cock into Mario's willing mouth, Marco thrust up his hips and began to fuck Mario's mouth as quick as possible nearly making him choke with every thrust, the little moaning noises Mario was making around his dick was sending vibrations up his cock, after a couple more thrusts and a long choking sound from Mario he pulled out trying to avoid embarrassment of coming so early.

“Did you like that Mario?”  
“yes”  
“Yes what?” Marco smirked   
“sir- yes sir” Mario smiled in the way Marco adored   
“good boy” Marco said while patting his head 

Marco picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a small amount on to his fingers, Mario spread his legs and Marco settled down in the middle of them massaging the area around his hole slightly then slamming in his middle finger without any warning at all causing Mario to cry out, Marco pressed his lips against Mario's ear as he began to fuck him with the single digit, it didn't take long for Mario to become less restricting around his single so Marco added a second, then a third, finger fucking him as hard and as deep as he could in search for Mario's prostate as soon as Mario keened slightly and cried out Marco removed his fingers and poured the remainders of the lube on to his hard cock. 

Marco placed his hands on Mario's thighs and lifted his legs, showing his now loosened hole, Marco pressed his cock against Mario's hole then leaned forward and whispered into the younger man's ear “I'm going to fuck you hard Mario, so hard i'm going to leave you tied up so you can come hands free” Marco winked as he slowly started to push in his cock, even though Mario was tight Marco didn't find him too restricting, eventually Marco pushed into the hilt and stalled for a full two seconds to give Mario time to adjust, then he pulled nearly all the way out just leaving the head of his cock inside then slamming back into Mario, making the younger man cry out, Marco leant forward and shoved his fingers into Mario's mouth who began to suck on them instantly, Marco began a steady rhythm filling Mario with quick shallow thrusts, snapping up his hips in search of Mario's prostate, it only took a second or two before Mario was groaning around the fingers in his mouth, Marco sped up and began to forcefully fuck Mario with rough deep thrusts aiming for his prostate making his cock leak cum all over his own stomach, Marco absolutely pounded into him again and again making Mario squirm and groan with every thrusts until he couldn't take it any more and exploded cum all over his own stomach, Marco removed his fingers from Mario's mouth and carried on forcefully fucking him just listening to the loud gasps and heavy breathing sounds Mario was making. Marco leaned forward and began to bite at Mario's ear lobes whispering filthy words to his lover “You love this don't you” “Being fucked like this” “whore” “Your nothing but a little cock slut” The words almost made Mario come for a second time, he liked Marco's words more than he should. Marco was close now filling Mario with slow sweet loving thrusts but before he was going to cum he pulled out of Mario and began jerking off over the younger man's face eventually spilling his hot sticky load on to Mario's face and collapsing next to him. 

Both men were now panting loudly, Marco pulled Mario in for cuddle but with Mario's hands still tied to the headboard the position was difficult, so instead Marco turned to face the other man and gave him a hot passionate kiss then breaking away smiling at him “you ok Mario”  
Mario nodded then added a quick “yes” clearly still out of breath. Marco rubbed a hand in Mario's hair “I love you Mario, do you know that?” Mario nodded “I love you too” Mario turned onto his side and shuffled back into the warmth or Marco's body, so he was now spooning Mario. Both players laid in each others embrace for a couple of minutes before Mario finally spoke.

“can you untie me now? Or at least get your cum off my face”  
Marco laughed “nah you look hot like that” 

Marco smiled wickedly and used two fingers to collect some of the cum on Mario's face and brought his fingers down to Mario's mouth “Open up” Mario opened his mouth instantly and licked the cum off Marco's fingers. Marco laughed and pulled out his fingers “you are dirty Mario”  
It was Mario's turn to laugh “yeah, but you love it” Marco smiled to himself and took pitty on Mario and wiped his face with Mario's shirt and undid the binds round his arms.   
Marco couldn't help the smile forming on his face when the first thing Mario did was put his arms around Marco, he loved Mario so much. 

“Mario?”  
“mmm” he said half asleep   
“I'm sorry if I hurt you”   
Mario smiled to himself and turned around “No I enjoyed it”

Marco watched as Mario slowly drifted of to sleep lying in his arms, he loved Mario so much and wished every day could be like this just fucking and falling asleep together. If Marco was being truly honest with himself he rather come out and tell the world he was with Mario than carry on a football career being away from his lover through out the season, but Marco was never truly honest and convinced himself he can wait till he retires to tell the world how he feels about Mario Gotze.


End file.
